Oliver Potter
by Lady Greensleeves
Summary: Efter en magisk attack på Den Läckande Kitteln får Oliver Potter reda på vem hans far egentligen är.
1. Oliver vaknar

Oliver vaknade. Han vaknade. Han måste vara vaken, eller hur? Huvudet värkte, och resten av kroppen ville han helst inte tänka på. Det kändes inte som någon dröm han någonsin varit med om. Alltså måste han vara vaken. Logik på hög nivå. Men han kände sig lite luddig i huvudet, och det här var det bästa sättet att vakna till igen. Nästa logiska steg – bäst att ta det långsamt nu, annars skulle huvudet sprängas – allt i går hade verkligen hänt på riktigt.

Han hade druckit, ganska mycket faktiskt, men han klarade mycket mer än så innan hjärnan slutade fungera. Han hade inte varit så värst full, men tillräckligt full för att följa killen med de konstiga kläderna. Han visste ett bättre ställe, hade han, killen alltså, sagt. "Den läckande grytan", eller något i den stilen. Oliver hade följt med.

Inne på "Den läckande grytan" – nej, "kitteln" var det, "Den läckande kitteln" – hade det varit fullt av folk med konstiga kläder. Inte för att Oliver hade brytt sig – han var tillräckligt full för att vara du och bror med alla, vare sig de ville eller inte. Han hade bjudit hela bordet på en omgång underlig dricka – söt, men stark som in i helvete – sedan hade någon annan bjudit, och sedan nästa. De hade varit inne på femte eller sjätte omgången, och hälften hade börjat hamna under bordet, då allting hade exploderat.

Så, så långt var allting klart, eller så klart det kunde bli. Men var befann han sig nu? Det var ett sjukhusrum, gissade han, för väggarna hade den där vita, otrevligt hygieniska färgen som bara sjukhusväggar kan ha. Men varför hängde det en mantel på en krok på väggen? Oliver satte sig upp och tittade sig omkring. Det var något som inte stämde. På nattduksbordet låg en tidning, som han vid en första blick trott var "The Daily Telegraph". Nu såg han att den hette "The Daily Prophet", och dessutom – och det fick honom att tro att det var ett mentalsjukhus han befann sig på – bilden på framsidan rörde sig. "Ni-Vet-Vem attackerar på nytt" löd den stora rubriken, och under bilden, i något mindre stil: "Kraftig förbannelse totalförstör 'Den läckande kitteln' – två döda och tiotals skadade." Bilden, såg Oliver nu, föreställde rummet där han druckit kvällen innan. Möblerna låg kringslängda, såg det ut som, och allt verkade svartbränt.

Ett irriterande, knackande ljud, som Oliver först inte hade lagt märke till, blev högre och envisare. Han tittade mot fönstret – ljudet kom därifrån – och ryckte till när han såg vad det var. En liten uggla dunkade enträget näbben mot glasrutan. Runt benet hade den underliga fågeln en bit av något konstigt papper, fastknutet med en snörstump.

Mannen i sängen bredvid Olivers stönade till och vände på sig. Han tycktes få syn på ugglan. Han försökte resa sig upp, men det gick tydligen inte särskilt bra.

– James, sade han med svag röst, kan du släppa in Mercur?

Oliver såg sig omkring. för att se vem mannen talade till, men det fanns inga fler än dem två i rummet. Så, en till galning, tänkte han, nästan glatt. Han sträckte ut handen och öppnade fönstret. Genast flög den lilla ugglan in, och satte sig på den andre mannens sängkant.

Medan främlingen vecklade upp papperslappen och läste den tog sig Oliver tid att titta lite närmare på honom. Han var blek, och nästan genomskinligt tunn. Det ljusbruna håret hade grå strimmor, men han såg inte särskilt lastgammal ut. Snarare liknade han en som varit med om alltför mycket ont i sitt liv. Han verkade en liten smula bekant... nu kände Oliver igen honom. Han hade suttit i ett hörn på "Den läckande kitteln", och envisats med att bara dricka te. Det där martyransiktet glömde man inte så lätt. För fin för att dricka lite, va? En smula "ömtålig", va? Oliver tyckte instinktivt illa om honom.

Efter att ha kommit såpass långt i sina tankebanor, kände Oliver hur det blev svårt att hålla ögonen öppna längre. Långsamt, och mycket motvilligt, föll han i djup sömn.

Oliver vaknade igen av att dörren öppnades. En ung kvinna på kanske tjugo år kom in. Hon gick rakt fram till den andres säng, och satte sig på sängkanten.

– Remus, sade hon mjukt, Remus, vakna.

Remus – så hette han tydligen, vilket underligt namn – slog upp ögonen.

– Josephine? frågade han hest.

– Ja, svarade hon, jag är här. Hur mår du?

– Hemskt, sade han med ett kort skratt.

– Jag läste i "Prophet" vad som hände, sade Josephine. Det är ju fruktansvärt! Men det var inte Voldemort själv den här gången. Nå, hur som helst, det får vi ta någon annan gång. Professor Dumbledore och madam Pomfrey är på väg. De...

– Jag vet, sade Remus torrt. Jag fick en uggla från Dumbledore. "S:t Mungo's sjukhus kan tyvärr inte ta hand om varulvar eller dylika mörka varelser." Men de hämtade alla från "Den läckande kitteln", de hann väl inte kolla upp i registret.

– Men nu ska vi snart tillbaka till skolan, sade Josephine, och madam Pomfrey har gudskelov inga sådana löjliga... rasistiska... fördomar.

– Vad är det för datum, frågade Remus plötsligt.

– Varför... åh, nu förstår... det är två dagar till fullmåne.

Remus' svar dränktes i en serie hackande hostningar. När han kunde andas normalt igen sjönk han tillbaka mot kuddarna med ögonen slutna. Josephine strök försiktigt med ena handen över hans bleka ansikte.

Blir det gulligare än så här, tänkte Oliver, så står jag inte ut längre. Han tyckte fortfarande inte om Remus – han hade aldrig varit mycket för martyrtypen. Lev medan du har livet i behåll, och går något dig emot, så gör något åt det. Carpe diem – Grip dagen.

Men den där Josephine såg inte så tokig ut, tvärtom, hon var riktigt snygg. Hon hade den där glimten i ögat också, som antydde att hon vågade lite mer än de flesta andra tjejer. Synd bara att hon verkade ha fastnat för den där mesen. Men... det gick väl att ändra på...

Dörren öppnades för andra gången. Mannen som nu kom in var den i särklass märkligaste man Oliver någonsin sett. Han var klädd i en lång klädnad, en grön, pälsfodrad mantel, högklackade läderstövlar med silverspännen och ett par halvmåneformade glasögon prydde hans oerhört krokiga näsa. Hans hår var väldigt vitt och väldigt långt, liksom skägget. I ena handen höll han en grå, spetsig hatt med vida brätten.

Bakom honom kom en kvinna, ganska rund, med ett mycket bestämt uttryck i ansiktet. Också hon var klädd i en lång klädnad och en pälsfodrad mantel. I händerna höll hon en korg med en duk över. Var detta de som Josephine hade talat om – professor något-som-Oliver-hade-glömt och madam någonting-annat-som-han-inte-heller-mindes.

Det var det. Josephine reste sig upp och gick fram mot dem.

– Professor Dumbledore!

– Snälla Josephine, sade Dumbledore – kan man verkligen heta så? – kalla mig Albus. Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag har bett dig om det.

– Hundrafyrtiotre, sade Josephine lugnt.

Under deras meningsutbyte hade kvinnan – madam Pomfrey, så hette hon – gått fram till Remus, som nu hade satt sig upp i sängen.

– Var är du sårad?

– I axeln.

– Bara? frågade madam Pomfrey misstroget.

– Jag satt en bit bort från själva explosionen, jag klarade mig ganska bra.

Madam Pomfrey, som fortfarande såg misstrogen ut, började knäppa upp Remus' nattskjorta. Han sade inget, men ryckte till och bleknade märkbart när hon drog ner den över axeln och blottade ett stort sår.

– Så, de nedlät sig inte ens till att förbinda dina sår? frågade madam Pomfrey. Jag tror att jag ska tala med S:t Mungos' styrelse.

Hon tog upp en tygbit och en liten flaska ur korgen. En frisk men stark doft fyllde rummet när hon drog ur korken och hällde några droppar på tygbiten.

Oliver fick lite högre tankar om Remus då mannen inte sade ett ljud när madam Pomfrey började rengöra hans sår. Han hade ett underligt uttryck i ansiktet, han verkade nästan... van? Som om det inte var något nytt att bli skadad. Hela hans rygg var full av ärr i alla möjliga storlekar. Vad hade han gjort? Några av ärren var gamla och bleknade, andra verkade nyare.

När madam Pomfrey var klar med Remus – han hade haft ett tiotal småsår till – fick hon syn på Oliver.

– Harry?

Oliver suckade. Detta var det andra namnet som han hade blivit kallad för, och det var fortfarande inte rätt.

– Jag heter faktiskt Oliver, sade han rakt ut i luften.

Alla i rummet vände sig mot honom.

– Du är inte James, sade Remus.

– Remus, sade professor Dumbledore, James är död.

– Jag vet, sade Remus. Men i går...

– Nej, sade Oliver som började ilskna till, jag är inte James. Jag är inte heller Harry, vem nu det är, eller kungen av Frankrike, eller en japansk sportfiskare, eller vad ni än kan få för er. Jag är Oliver Potter, och jag skulle vilja veta vad i helvete det är som pågår. Förbannelser? Ugglor som knackar på fönster? _Varulvar?_ Är alla på det här förbannade stället helt djävla sinnessjuka?

Tystnad.

– Jag vill faktiskt veta, sade Oliver, vem tror ni att jag är? Vad är det som händer?

Tystnad.

– Detta är helt uppenbart varken James eller Harry Potter, sade professor Dumbledore med något roat i rösten.

– Tack, sade Oliver med rösten drypande av ironi, så ni har äntligen förstått det.

– Men frågan är då, sade professor Dumbledore oberört, vem är du egentligen?

– Jag är Oliver Francis Potter, för tillfället arbetslös, bosatt i London, och en helt vanlig engelsk medborgare. Vill ni veta mitt skonummer också, eller kanske var jag brukar äta?

– Det är nog inte nödvändigt, sade professor Dumbledore lugnt. Oliver Francis _Potter_, sade du? Har du händelsevis en släktig – kusin, kanske – vid namn James Potter?

Där var den där James igen.

– Inte fan vet jag, sade Oliver. Min käre fader stannade bara tillräckligt länge för att ge morsan sitt efternamn och göra henne på smällen. Han körde nån historia om att han var arvtagare till nåt stort gods – Godric's Hollow, har jag för mig. Säkert lögn, alltihop. Hon har nästan aldrig sagt nåt om honom.

Professor Dumbledore nickade och verkade försjunka i tankar.

– Vad sade du att han hette? frågade Remus plötsligt. Inte John, väl?

– Jag sade inte ett dugg om hans namn, men jo, han hette John.

Professor Dumbledore nickade en gång till.

– John Potter, ja, James farbror.

– Farbror? sade madam Pomfrey. Jag har aldrig hört talas om någon farbror.

– De talade inte så mycket om honom, sade Remus. Han var äldsta sonen och arvtagaren, men de gjorde honom arvlös. Det var något med en mugglarflicka... man såg strängare på sådant på den tiden. Han dog något år senare, föll av kvastskaftet mitt över Kanalen, och drunknade.

– Vänta ett tag, sade Oliver.

Han började bli ganska förvirrad, och det gillade han inte.

– Vad menar ni med "mugglarflicka"? Och hur ramlar man av ett kvastskaft... försöker ni säga att jag är son till en djävla _häxa?_

– Inte häxa, sade den vithårige mannen lugnt, trollkarl. Din mor var mugglare – inte en droppe magiskt blod i ådrorna – men din far stammade från en av Englands äldsta trollkarlsätter. Du är kusin till James. Eller var, kanske man ska säga. James och hans hustru Lily mördades för många år sedan – bara deras son, Harry, överlevde.

– Men vi kan inte diskutera igenom allt det här nu, sade madam Pomfrey bestämt. Remus, du måste vila...

Remus försökte förgäves hävda att han mådde bra.

– ...och vi måste allihop tillbaka till slottet.

– Oliver också? frågade Josephine.

– Naturligtvis, sade professor Dumbledore. Om han inte själv har någonting emot det, förstås. Oliver?

Oliver hade lust att svara något elakt, men han kunde inte komma på något. Dessutom visste han inte vad han annars skulle göra.

– Jag följer med, sade han.

Efter det att madam Pomfrey hade talat med en av helarna begav sig alla till slottet. Oliver fick låna en tunika, ett par byxor och en mantel – han vägrade bestämt att ta på sig någon klädnad – eftersom hans egna kläder hade blivit förstörda på "Den läckande kitteln". Han hade tilldelats ett litet rum i lärarnas del av slottet – han hade nämligen lika bestämt vägrat att sova i sjukhusflygeln. Han kände sig fullt frisk, och det hade han också sagt. Hans sår hade – till skillnad från Remus' – helats med magi, redan innan han hade vaknat.

Han var trött, dödstrött, även om han inte velat erkänna det inför de andra. När han äntligen var på plats i sitt nya rum somnade han, med tunikan och byxorna fortfarande på, och sov hela nästa dag.


	2. Viktigt möte

Nästa morgon, redan innan frukosten, frågade Josephine om Oliver hade lust att se sig omkring på Hogwarts, som slottet hette. Oliver svarade ja, med delvis låtsad glädje. Han ville _verkligen_ bli god vän med Josephine... och idag verkade han ha sin chans. Remus sågs inte till någonstans. Men Oliver tänkte knappt på honom, slottet var så stort, och så, ja... _magiskt_. Remus blåstes bort ur hans tankar likt en handfull vissna löv i vårvinden.

Det första Josephine visade honom var, naturligt nog, matsalen, där frukosten redan hade serverats. Det var en fantastisk sal... stor, med ett högt tak som liknade själva himlen. Först trodde Oliver att det bara var en målning, men sedan såg han hur molnen rörde sig. I luften några meter över de stora långborden svävade tusentals ljus. De brann inte – det brukade de inte göra på loven, förklarade Josephine, och det var jullov nu. Det måste vara en storslagen upplevelse, tänkte Oliver, att se dem tända. Sedan blev han arg, han hade lovat sig själv att hålla huvudet kallt, vara kritisk, inte låta sig luras av "magin". Han roade sig för en kort stund med tanken på tusentals levande ljus, som flöt i luften och droppade stearin på alla och envar.

Slottet var – på grund av lovet – nästan tomt. Några lärare, och några, ytterst få, elever, skymtade förbi i korridorerna. Oliver tyckte att det var barnen som var mest onaturliga. De gick omkring i långa klädnader, de också, spelade knallkort och schack med levande pjäser, och såg ut som om det var den vanligaste sak i världen. Det ingav honom en känsla av att det var så här det skulle vara, men den känslan skakade han snabbt av sig.

Det tog hela dagen att utforska slottet, och ändå hade de inte sett allt, sade Josephine. Det fanns hundratals hemliga gångar och passager, flera av dem flyttade dessutom på sig. De gick genom en sådan passage, och sparade flera hundra meter, på vägen till matsalen och middagen.

– När skolan är igång, förklarade Josephine, så sitter lärarna vid ett bord, och de olika elevhemmen vid varsitt av de här långborden. Men nu är vi så få kvar, så nu får man sätta sig var man vill.

De satte sig vid det minsta bordet, bredvid professor Dumbledore och flera andra lärare. Snart dök maten upp på de gyllene serveringsfaten, och Oliver åt med god aptit. Han hade varit en smula misstänksam först, mot maten som bara fanns där helt plötsligt. Men då både frukosten och lunchen hade bestått av fullkomligt normal och ätlig mat, hade hans farhågor stillats.

Det magiska taket var ännu fantastiskare om natten. Det gnistrade av stjärnor, och när de var en bit in på middagen steg fullmånen upp.

– Remus, mumlade Josephine och blev sittande med gaffeln halvvägs till munnen.

– Vad är det med honom? frågade Oliver mest för att vara artig.

– Han är... han är sjuk, sade Josephine och lade ner gaffeln igen. Sviter efter dramat på "Läckande kitteln".

Så var det, ja, Remus hade inte blivit helad på samma sätt som Oliver. Varför inte? Det var något... Oliver var säker på att han hade hört något, men han hade varit försjunken i egna tankar just då. Han såg frånvarande upp mot fullmånen medan han rådbråkade sin hjärna på jakt efter minnet. _"S:t Mungo's sjukhus kan tyvärr inte ta hand om varulvar eller dylika mörka varelser..."_

Oliver stirrade klentroget på månen, sedan på Josephine.

– Remus är en... en _varulv?_

Josephine nickade. Oliver var full av frågor som han ville ställa, men han blev avbruten. En ung man, med klarrött hår och ett överflöd av fräknar klev ut ur den öppna spisen. Detta var tydligen inget ovanligt, för mannen gick lugnt fram till bordet medan han borstade sotet av sina kläder.

– Ah, sade professor Dumbledore lika lugnt, Ronald Weasly, så bra att du är här. Kommer Harry också?

Ronald tittade förvånat på Dumbledore, och sedan på Oliver.

– Han är väl redan... började han. Hallå, du är inte Harry!

Ronald såg ännu mer förvirrad ut.

– Ron, sade Josephine, det här är Oliver Potter. Vi förklarar mer senare. Var är Harry?

– Han borde komma snart i så fall, sade Ron, han...

Ännu en gestalt dök upp ur den öppna spisen. Nykomlingen gick fram mot dem, samtidigt som han borstade bort sot från kläderna och ur det kolsvarta, rufsiga håret. Oliver stirrade på honom. Om man bortsåg från de förvånansvärt gröna ögonen bakom runda och ganska smutsiga glasögon, så såg han ut som Olivers egen spegelbild. Det måste vara hans unga släkting, Harry.

Först nu verkade Harry få syn på Oliver. Han stelnade till, med en fot halvvägs upp i luften, och hans ögon blev mycket stora och runda. Sedan svimmade han.

Oliver väcktes morgonen därpå av en uggla som knackade på fönsterrutan. Han suckade och hävde sig upp ur sängen. Av ren elakhet – Oliver var absolut ingen morgonmänniska – väntade han med att öppna fönstrets tills han hade duschat och klätt på sig.

Ugglan var en god bit på väg mot att bli en isbit när Oliver slutligen släppte in den. Så fort han tagit bort den stelfrusna pergamentsbiten flög den bort till den öppna spisen. Oliver struntade blankt i den, och började veckla upp meddelandet. Pergamentet var så fruset att det bröts i två bitar, men den korta texten var ändå lätt att läsa.

"Krismöte i dag klockan halv nio, i lärarrummet. Din närvaro är nödvändig. /Albus Dumbledore."

Oliver tittade på klockan, sedan sade han ett par saker som skulle få en sjöman att rodna. Klockan var tio i nio, och han hade absolut ingen aning om var lärarrummet låg. Han halvsprang ut ur sin svit och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Ett tiotal tavlor – eller snarare figurerna på dem – vände sig om och tittade nyfiket på honom.

– Varthän skall ni, i sådan brådska? frågade en dam i stel grön klänning.

– Lärarrummet, inte för att jag har en aning om var det ligger, sade Oliver.

– Ett Sök! ropade en riddare på en rund ponny. Följ mig, jag skall vägleda er, eller själv gå under på vägen!

Oliver stönade. Den här galenskapen höll på att gå _för_ långt.

– Det är dörren längst bort till vänster i den här korridoren, sade en liten flicka som stod mellan några träd med famnen full av rosor. Vill du ha en blomma? tillade hon vänligt och sträckte fram en djupröd ros.

– Jag överlever utan, sade Oliver torrt.

Han sprang iväg genom korridoren. I dörren till lärarrummet stötte han ihop med Harry, som just öppnade för att se om det var någon utanför. Harry såg en smula chockad ut när han fick syn på Oliver. Sedan bröts hans ansikte upp i ett stort leende.

– Det är lugnt, flinade han, jag tänker inte svimma igen. Men vid Merlins skägg, jag fick verkligen en chock igår. Du heter Oliver, va?

Oliver nickade.

– De säger att jag är din fars kusin.

– Åh. Jag har inte fått veta så mycket. Du har kanske inte träffat Poppy – madam Pomfrey, menar jag – men hon är en smula... tja, överbeskyddande. Men jag antar att vi ska få reda på saker och ting nu. Kommer du?

Han höll upp dörren, och Oliver trädde in i lärarrummet. Där verkade alla redan vara samlade. Runt ett bord satt Josephine och – fan också, tänkte Oliver – _Remus_ och professor Dumbledore, Ron Weasly och flera andra. De presenterade sig en efter en. Minerva McGonagall var en kvinna med strängt ansikte, håret uppsatt i en hård knut, och fyrkantiga glasögon. Hon såg hård, men ganska rättvis ut. Professor Flitwick var en löjligt liten man, som undervisade i trollformler. Remus, vars efternamn visade sig vara Lupin, talde om att han var lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Han såg inte ut att må särskilt bra. Faktiskt såg han sämre ut än när Oliver först hade sett honom, på sjukhuset.   Oliver hade föredragit om han inte hade kommit alls. Nu hade han själv – Oliver – ingen chans hos Josephine, som satt tätt intill Remus med ena armen om hans midja.

Presentationen fortsatte, med en man som såg helt bisarr ut. Han hade ett träben, och hans ena öga såg konstigt ut. Dessutom verkade det röra sig helt oberoende av det andra ögat. Han hette Alastor Moody.

– Monsterögat Moody, brukar folk kalla mig, sade han. Jag är inte lärare, jag är Auror. Du vet kanske inte vad det är?

Oliver svarade att han faktiskt visste det, Josephine hade talat om det dagen innan. Aurorer kallades de främsta "riddarna" i kampen mot Mörkrets Herre, Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn.

Den siste som presenterade sig var läraren i trolldryckskonst, en otrevlig karl. Han hade gulaktig hy, kalla ögon och stor örnnäsa. Hans svarta hår var flottigt, det såg inte ut ha blivit tvättat på länge. Oliver satte upp honom på sin hatlista näst efter Remus. Han såg ut som om han trodde att han var skrämmande. Du kanske skrämmer treåringar med den där blicken, tänkte Oliver, men inte mig.

När presentationen var överstökad började professor Dumbledore med att redogöra för händelserna inne på "Den läckande kitteln". Oliver fick äntligen reda på vad som egentligen hänt. En av Voldemorts – för Dumbledore kallade Mörkrets Herre vid namn – anhängare hade uttalat en kraftfull förbannelse, en av de förbjudna förbannelserna. Den kallades "Avada Kedavra", och alla i rummet bleknade när Dumbledore talade om det.

– Avada Kedavra var det, sade Dumbledore, och den var riktad mot dig, Remus.

Nu tog det ett tag innan det blev så tyst att Dumbledores röst hördes. Vad Oliver förstod så var "Avada Kedavra" en dödande förbannelse, och alla var oerhört upprörda. Remus såg ut att ha fått en chock, och Josephine kramade honom ännu hårdare än innan. Professor McGonagall mumlade något och svängde sitt trollspö. En ganska ful vas förvandlades till en rykande silverbägare. Sedan, som om hon kommit att tänka på något, förvandlades den till guld istället.

– Här, sade hon och räckte bägaren till Remus, drick. Sedan måste vi fortsätta, det här ska faktiskt föreställa ett krismöte.

– Tack, Minerva, sade Dumbledore, då fortsätter vi. Av något okänt skäl fungerade alltså inte förbannelsen som den skulle. Istället för att döda Remus, vilket hade varit en stor förlust för oss, så förstörde den hela värdshuset. Jag antar att det är någon mer än jag som kan dra vissa paralleller...

– ...till det som hände på Godric's Hollow, ja, sade professor Snape.

– Just det, sade Dumbledore. Men den som uttalade förbannelsen dog inte den här gången, utan är fortfarande på fri fot. Ronald, Harry, nu kan ni nog ta över.

– Ja, sade Harry, vi kom dit bara någon halvtimma efteråt. Då var allt bara svartbrända ruiner, men genom att fråga ut folk har vi fått en ganska klar bild av vad som hände. Omkring klockan halv elva kommer alltså den här Dödsätaren in, ser sig omkring och upptäcker var Remus sitter.

– Dödsätaren drar sitt trollspö, fortsatte Ron, och uttalar förbannelsen. Men den slår slint på något sätt, och Remus är nära att bli en Harry Potter den Andre.

– Välkommen i klubben, sade Harry till Remus. Men nu kommer vi till det väsentliga. Dödsätaren skadades inte nämnvärt, utan lyckades fly.

– Hittills har ni inte sagt något nytt, grymtade Moody. Vad fick ni reda på egentligen? Vet ni den där Dödsätaren heter, eller hur han ser ut?

Ron började nästan skratta.

– Vad är det ni finner så lustigt? frågade Dumbledore och höjde ena ögonbrynet.

– Det är ingen "han", sade Ron.

Alla i rummet stirrade förvånat på honom.

– Det är en kvinna, sade Harry, och vad hon heter vet vi inte. Men hon kallar sig Ladyn av de Gröna Ärmarna, Greensleeves.

– Det är en ny, påpekade professor Snape. Åtminstone har _jag_ aldrig hört talas om henne förut. Hur ser hon ut?

– Vi vet inte riktigt, sade Ron. Alla vi har pratat med är sådana som inte såg henne personligen, eller bara på långt håll. Men hon ska vara ung, ganska snygg, med långt, mörkt hår.

– Jag minns henne, sade Remus med ganska svag röst.

Alla i rummet vände sig mot honom.

– Jag minns vad som hände, upprepade han. Jag satt i ett hörn och drack te – jag kan inte dricka starkare saker tillsammans med stormhattselixiret. Jag tänkte just gå upp till mitt rum igen när hon kom in. Hon... men det är kanske bättre om jag visar er...

Med en smula ostadiga händer tog han upp sin trollstav, och mumlade några ord. Ett av fönstrena blev helt mörkt. Sedan började en bild framträda. Det var dörren till "Den läckande kitteln", sedd inifrån. Oliver var glad att han inte syntes i bilden, han hade ingen lust att de andra skulle få se honom som han antagligen såg ut den natten. Så öppnades dörren. En kvinna steg in – och detta var otvivelaktigt Lady Greensleeves.

Hon var både ung och vacker, men ansiktet hade något kallt över sig. Hennes långa, mörkröda hår var fullt av små flätor och smältande snö. Hon tog av sig sin mantel, och blottade en mörkgrön klädnad. Kjolen var vid, och svepte och virvlade runt benen när hon gick och hängde upp manteln på en krok. Runt midjan hade hon ett bälte som blixtrade av guld och små ädelstenar, och ett vackert halsband vilade på bröstet. Det syntes varför hon kallades Greensleeves. De gröna ärmarna på hennes klänning var så vida att de nästan nuddade golvet, och smyckade med guldbroderier.

Hon tittade sig otåligt omkring, det såg ut som hon letade efter något. Sedan riktades hennes blick rakt mot dem, eller så såg det ut. Hon hade funnit det hon sökte. Hon drog fram ett trollspö någonstans ifrån. Hon svängde med det och mumlade något, mycket tyst, men tydligt. "Avada Kedavra." En grön blixt for ut ur trollspöet.

Oliver var nära att hoppa till när blixten slungades rakt mot dem som satt i rummet. Så splittrades blixten, och bilden i fönstret uppfylldes av blekgrönt ljus. Sedan blev allt svart – Remus-för-två-dagar-sedan hade kastats bakåt och slagit huvudet i väggen, han var medvetslös. Bilden bleknade, och fönstret återgick till att visa en äng och en igenfrusen sjö.

– Tack, Remus, sade Dumbledore. Då vet vi alltså hur hon ser ut. Och kom ihåg det ansiktet, för hon är för tillfället vår farligaste motståndare, näst efter Voldemort, förstås.

– Men varför är hon så farlig? frågade Josephine.

– Hon har stigit snabbt i graderna, sade professor Snape, från att vara totalt okänd till att vara Hans högra hand. För det är hon.

– Jag har hållit ögonen på det där packet i decennier, sade Moody, men jag känner inte igen henne. Men hon är farlig, det syns på henne.

Oliver tänkte. Han mindes... något. Det var något viktigt, det visste han, men han kunde inte komma på vad. Det hade med Lady Greensleeves att göra...

– Nu minns jag! utbrast Oliver och Remus samtidigt.

De stirrade på varandra.


	3. Hermione är tillbaka

– Oliver, sade Dumbledore, du kan börja.

– Hon... tja, hon var min tjej en gång. Förbannat underlig var hon. Klädde sig... annorlunda. Gjorde konstiga saker. Försvann flera dagar i sträck, och kom tillbaka blek som ett spöke och med ett mystiskt uttryck i ögonen. Inte fan vet jag vad hon gjorde då, hon ville aldrig tala om det.

– Men jag vet vad hon gjorde, sade Remus. Innan jag började mitt första år som lärare här var jag tvungen att bevisa för Kommittén för bortskaffandet av magiska djur att jag var... ofarlig. Då såg jag henne.

– Är hon med i kommittén? frågade Harry.

– Nej.

– Men då förstår jag inte...

– Lady Greensleeves, sade Remus allvarligt, är varulv. Hon...

Han avbröt sig med en grimas av smärta, och kramade guldbägaren så hårt att knogarna vitnade. Professor McGonagall reste sig.

– Remus? Vad...

– Muskelvärk bara, svarade han med ansträngd röst. Månen är nära nu. Transformationen var... inte behaglig.

Han drog ett djupt andetag.

– Det är lugnt, sade han, jag mår bra.

Ingen trodde på honom, inte ens Oliver.

– Jag tror att vi bryter mötet här, sade Dumbledore lugnt. Frukosten väntar, och jag tror att vi alla måste tänka på vad som har sagts.

– Remus, sade professor McGonagall, Poppy sade att jag skulle se till att du gick direkt till sjukhusflygeln efter mötet.

Remus nickade och reste sig. Josephine reste sig hon också, med ett oroligt uttryck i ansiktet, och tillsammans gick de ut ur rummet. Oliver tänkte ett par saker som du mår bäst av att inte läsa, och följde med de andra ner i matsalen.

Eftersom Josephine hade stannat kvar i sjukhusflygeln med Remus, så tillbringade Oliver förmiddagen tillsammans med Harry och Ron. Harry verkade helt överväldigad av att plötsligt ha en släkting.

– Jag hade bara Dursleys innan, de där som jag bor hos, förklarade han, och de är inte mycket till släkt.

De visade också Oliver delar av slottet som Josephine inte ens hade hört talas om.

– Vi, sade Ron, är förmodligen de enda som känner till alla lönngångar, eller åtminstone nästan alla.

– Jag tror att Dumbledore känner till dem också, sade Harry.

Ron nickade.

– Jag undrar om det är något på den här skolan som han inte vet om. Men, vem är det där... Hermione!

En ung kvinna med tjockt, rödbrunt hår kom gående genom en korridor längre bort. Hon vände sig om när hon hörde sitt namn ropas.

– Ron? Harry?

Ron och Harry sprang fram till Hermione, och Oliver följde efter.

– Skulle inte du till Frankrike? frågade Ron och gav henne en snabb kram.

– Jag har varit där, sade Hermione, men Dumbledore skickade en uggla och bad mig komma hem. Ni skulle inte möjligen kunna förklara vad det är som pågår? Vem är det där?

Hon pekade på Oliver.

– Oliver Potter, till er tjänst, sade Oliver spefullt.

– Han är kusin till min pappa, sade Harry. Oliver, det här är Hermione Granger, hon gick här på skolan samtidigt som Ron och jag. Hon är Auror nu, precis som vi.

– Och då kommer vi till min första fråga, sade Hermione, vad har hänt?

Ron och Harry gav henne en kortfattad version av händelserna. Hon verkade inte ett dugg förvånad.

– Åh, sade hon, då förstår jag att jag blev hitkallad. Jag borde gå till biblioteket...

Både Harry och Ron skrattade.

– Nu märker man att du inte har förändrats, sade Ron. Lösningen på allt – gå till biblioteket.

– Men just nu, sade Harry, ska åtminstone jag gå till matsalen. Det är lunch om fem minuter.

De började gå bort mot matsalen, och fick strax sällskap av professor McGonagall och Moody. Båda två hälsade Hermione välkommen tillbaka, liksom de andra lärarna när de hade kommit in i matsalen. Den enda som inte verkade glad var professor Snape. Hermione brydde sig inte.

– Var är professor Lupin – Remus, menar jag? Skulle inte han vara här?

Hon såg sig omkring i matsalen, som var nästan helt tom förutom dem själva och några elever som satt längre bort.

– Fullmånen, sade Harry.

– Åh.

– Den står tydligen nära jorden nu, sade Ron, och det inverkar på transformationen på något sätt, jag vet inte hur. Han var nära att klappa ihop helt på mötet idag – han var ju dålig efter "Läckande kitteln" också.

– Jaså, sade Hermione och såg orolig ut.

Oliver fattade inte vad det var med honom, men Remus verkade ha förvridit huvudet på skolans två snyggaste tjejer. Vad såg de egentligen hos honom?

– Vi kanske kan gå och hälsa på honom efter maten, föreslog Harry. Han skulle säkert bli glad att se dig.

Sagt och gjort. Efter maten gick alla fyra bort mot sjukhusflygeln. Oliver hade ingen större lust att träffa Remus igen, men han hade inget annat att göra. Efter att ha talat ett tag med madam Pomfrey fick de tillåtelse att träffa honom i en halvtimme.

– En halvtimma, sade hon, och inte en minut längre. Han behöver vila.

Så öppnade hon dörren, och de fick komma in.

Remus satt upp i sängen och pratade med Josephine. Han hade antagligen druckit något smärtstillande, tänkte Oliver, för han hade samma stora pupiller och lätt frånvarande ansiktsuttryck som Oliver sett många gånger. Främst på knarkare, i och för sig, men han tvivlade på att Remus, som knappt ville dricka alkohol, skulle använda knark.

Harry hade helt rätt, Remus blev glad över att se Hermione. Efter en varm kram och en kyss på kinden (och den vanliga frågan om Frankrike) var de snart inbegripna i ett invecklat samtal. De var båda tydligen mycket intelligenta, och talade om saker som ingen annan förstod. Det var något med magiska örter, ett elixir av något slag. Hermione hade tydligen letat efter ledtrådar om vilka örter som var de rätta när hon varit i Frankrike. Exakt vad de skulle vara rätt till förstod inte Oliver, men det skulle bli ett botemedel mot någon sorts sjukdom – lychantropi, vad nu det kunde vara. Vad det än var, så verkade det vara viktigt för Remus. Han hade tårar i ögonen när Hermione sa att hon kommit på nästan allt.

– Nu har ni fått fyrtiofem minuter.

Alla vände sig mot dörren. Där stod madam Pomfrey med ett mycket bestämt ansiktsuttryck.

– Nu har ni fått fyrtiofem minuter, upprepade hon. Ni får gå nu. Du också, Josephine, patienten behöver sova.

– Ingen idé att säga emot, viskade Josephine. Vi ses i morgon, Remus.

Hon gav Remus en kram och en kyss, och likadant gjorde Hermione. Sedan gick de alla fem ut.

– Nu måste jag verkligen gå till biblioteket, sade Hermione. Jag ska kolla upp några saker åt Remus, sedan ska jag leta ledtrådar till varför "Avada Kedavra" kunde slå fel.

Hon började gå bort genom en av korridorerna. Oliver följde efter. Kunde han inte få Josephine, så var Hermione god ersättning. Hon såg nästan bättre ut än Josephine, och hon var smart. Han hade inte riktigt bestämt sig ännu. Hermione – eller Josephine. Det tålde att tänkas på...

Efter någon timme började Oliver önska att han inte hade följt med till biblioteket. Hermione satt vid ett stort bord, med höga travar av böcker brevid sig. Nästan helt orörlig satt hon, rörde sig bara för att vända sida eller anteckna något med en fjäderpenna. Så, plötsligt reste hon sig, gick fram till någon bokhylla och drog ut en bok. Sedan återgick hon till orörligt läsande.

Oliver satt och läste i en bok som han hittat, "Hogwarts historia". Den var ganska intressant, men inte riktigt Olivers stil.

– Vad betyder egentligen "lychantropi"? frågade han för att bryta tystnaden.

Hermione tittade upp. Det verkade ta ett tag för henne att komma tillbaka till den vanliga världen.

– "Lychantropi"? Det är en sjukdom... kan man säga. Det borde finnas något bättre sätt att förklara det på, men det är det man har om man är varulv, som Remus.

– Så det är det du försöker hitta en medicin mot?

– Ja. Du är inte trollkarl, eller?

Oliver skrattade.

– Inte särskilt. Tills i förrgår hade jag ingen aning om att magi var verklighet.

– Det märks, sade Hermione.

– Hur då?

– De flesta som var uppfostrade som trollkarlar skulle inte reagera som du om dem fick höra att jag vill hitta ett sätt att bota lychantropi.

– Inte?

– Inte alls, sade Hermione med ett snett leende. De skulle titta förstummat på mig i några minuter, sedan skulle de fråga varför i hela världen jag skulle vilja ha något med varulvar att göra.

Hon suckade.

– De flesta trollkarlar är nästan löjligt rädda för varulvar. De döljer det bakom ett omänskligt hat, de vill inte inse att varulvar också är människor. Jag vet inte hur många som har blivit "bortskaffade" -avrättade – av Kommittén för bortskaffandet av magiska djur. Och du kanske hörde på S:t Mungos – de vägrade att behandla Remus. Föreslog en veterinär, det är helt sjukt. Men du har inget emot varulvar, eller?

Oliver tänkte efter.

– Nej, jag tror inte... nej, det har jag inte.

Han var inte särskilt förtjust i Remus, men det var lite mer personligt. Varulvar som princip hade han ingenting emot. För helvete, han hade faktiskt varit ihop med en. Vänta ett tag... hade _han_ varit ihop med _Greensleeves?_

Som ett svar på hans tankar kom professor Dumbledore gående mellan bokhyllorna.

– Ah, Oliver, Hermione, så bra att jag fick tag på er. Hermione, jag ser att du redan har börjat arbeta?

– Har du någonsin sett mig utan arbete? skrattade Hermione.

– Jag har för mig att jag minns ett sådant tillfälle, sade Dumbledore fullkomligt allvarligt, vid julbalen ditt fjärde år på Hogwarts.

– Och vad ville du mig? frågade Oliver en smula misstänksamt.

– Jag tänkte be dig om en tjänst, om du vill hjälpa oss.

– Jaså? Och vad skulle det vara?

– Enligt vad du själv har sagt, så känner du Ladyn av de Gröna...

– Det är klart jag gör, sade Oliver retligt, eller gjorde, snarare. Vi var ju ihop!

– Bra, sade Dumbledore orubbligt. Då skulle jag vilja be dig att du skriver ner allt du vet om henne. Vad hon kallade sig då, om du tror att hon kan ha varit Dödsätare då också, allt du kan komma på. Kan du göra det?

– Det kan jag väl, sade Oliver.

– Utmärkt. Hermione kan säkert dela med sig av pergament och bläck.

Dumbledore fortsatte bort mellan en annan rad med hyllor. Hermione räckte Oliver ett ark pergament och en fjäderpenna.

– Du väntar dig väl inte att jag ska skriva med _den där?_ frågade Oliver och pekade på fjäderpennan.

Hermione skrattade.

– Du kanske är lite ovan vid sådana, ja. Men istället...

Hon svängde med trollspöet.

– Accio kulspetspenna.

En kulspetspenna uppenbarade sig i hennes hand. Hon räckte den till Oliver.

Oliver började skriva ner allt han visste om sin förra flickvän. Han roade sig med att göra det som ett protokoll.

Kallas: Ladyn av de Gröna Ärmarna, Greensleeves.

Namn: Emerald Smith (förmodligen falskt).

Hårfärg: Mörkrött.

Ögonfärg: Grön.

Längd: 173½cm.

Skonummer: 37

Oliver visste att några av sakerna var rent löjliga att skriva ner, men han hade roligt.

Adress: Okänd.

Födelsestad: Okänd.

Älsklingsfärg: Grön.

Älsklingsdjur: Ormar.

Speciella kännetecken: En underlig tatuering på vänster arm. Ett ärr i pannan, vid högra ögonbrynet.

Medlem i "Dödsätarna": ...

– Hermione, hur ska jag kunna veta om hon var Dödsätare redan när jag kände henne?

– Alla Dödsätare har ett märke, svarade Hermione, det ser ut som en dödskalle med en orm. Som en sorts tatuering.

Jaså, det var det tatueringen betydde. Oliver fortsatte skriva.

Efter några timmar hade han åstadkommit en rapport som han själv var ganska nöjd med. Han gav den till Hermione, som sade att hon skulle lämna den till Dumbledore. Sedan gick han iväg för att leta reda på Harry – han och Ron hade lovat Oliver en lektion i kvastflygning.


	4. Ett litet äventyr

Allteftersom dagarna gick började Oliver känna sig mer och mer hemma på slottet. Han upptäckte att han var en ganska bra kvastflygare efter lite övning. Han kunde tillbringa hela dagar ute på quidditchplanen tillsammans med Harry och Ron. Eller så satt han inne i biblioteket tillsammans med Hermione och Josephine och letade efter mystiska örter i gamla böcker. Det var fortfarande något som saknades till det där elixiret de skulle brygga.

Olivers syn på magi hade verkligen förändrats. Magin existerade, det var löjligt att försöka inbilla sig något annat. Men de som utövade magi var nästan precis som vanliga människor – "mugglare", som trollkarlar kallade dem – de hade bara en lite annorlunda "hobby". Fast på sätt och vis var skillnaderna enorma. Sådant som var helt vanligt för Oliver förstod knappt Ron, och sådant som Oliver tyckte var helt sjukt ingick i Rons vardag. Harry och Hermione hade båda vuxit upp i vanliga familjer, och Josephine hade levt hos "mugglare" i Sverige. Hon hade tydligen varit spion hos häxjägarna. (a/n: Läs "To be or not to be...")

Han märkte, till sin förvåning, att han började trivas. Alla var vänliga, och bra kompisar. Till och med Remus var ganska sjyst, men det ville Oliver inte riktigt erkänna. Så kom eleverna tillbaka, och slottet fylldes av liv och rörelse. Men det var inte förrän nästan fyra veckor efter "Läckande kitteln" som Oliver fick höra något mer om Lady Greensleeves. I gengäld var det stora nyheter.

– Är du beredd att följa med på ett litet äventyr i övermorgon? frågade Dumbledore med en underlig glimt bakom de halvmåneformade glasögonen.

– Äventyr? frågade Oliver förbryllat.

Dumbledore nickade.

– Tack vare dina och Remus upplysningar har vi fått reda på en hel del om en viss lady. I övermorgon kommer hon att vara vid andra kanten av Den Förbjudna Skogen. Jag tror att skulle vara bra om du följde med. Vad säger du?

– Ehh... får jag tänka på saken?

– Tänk du, svarade Dumbledore, men tänk inte för länge. Ronald och Harry följer också med, liksom Hermione, Josephine, Remus, och Severus. Det vore bra om du också kom. Sju är ett trevligt tal.

Oliver tänkte.

– Jag kommer, sade han till slut.

– Det gläder mig.

Dumbledore gick vidare.

– Det är en underlig man.

Oliver vände sig om för att se vem det var som talade. Där stod Josephine, och Remus kom gående ur en korridor. De var aldrig långt från varandra.

– En mycket underlig man, höll Remus med. Och en mycket mäktig trollkarl. Jag önskar nästan att han kunde följa med oss i övermorgon.

– Men han hade viktiga affärer med ministeriet, påpekade Josephine.

Tre elever kom springande runt hörnet, och höll nästan på att krocka med Remus.

– Förlåt, professorn, flämtade en av dem innan de försvann igen.

– John Wilsby, Hannah Kerrick och Alinna Wind-Over-Water, sade Remus med underlig röst. Skolans nya rackarungar. Det tycks alltid finnas någon som ställer till oreda här. Förut var det Fred och George Weasly, och naturligtvis Harry, Ron och Hermione. Innan dess...

– ... var det du, James, Peter och Sirius, fyllde Josephine i.

Remus nickade tyst.

– Du saknar dem, sade Josephine.

Remus nickade på nytt. Hans bleka kinder blev en smula röda när Josephine sträckte ut armen och drog honom till sig i en varm kram. Sekunden efter störtade vaktmästaren – inklusive katt – förbi, just där Remus hade stått.

Den stora dagen hade kommit. Oliver kände sig en smula nervös när han tillsammans med de andra sex långsamt vandrade bort mot skolans gräns. Mer än en smula nervös, faktiskt, han skakade i hela kroppen. Det är bara kylan, intalade han sig.

– Kom ihåg, sade Dumbledore som gick med dem, att transferera hem innan månen går upp. Det är viktigt. Om ni inte är... klara... innan dess, Remus, så får du ta dig tillbaka själv. I god tid, kom ihåg det.

Remus nickade. Han var kritvit i ansiktet, och trots sin tjocka mantel skakade han ännu värre än Oliver.

– Bra, sade Dumbledore. Nu har vi kommit såpass långt från skolområdet att ni kan transferera härifrån.

Alla tog fram sina trollstavar. Oliver tittade sig förvirrat omkring. Han kunde ju inte...

– Oliver, sade professor McGonagall, du följer med mig. Håll dig fast ordentligt.

Hon gick fram till honom, och tog med sin ena arm ett fast grepp runt hans midja. Lite generat gjorde Oliver likadant. Jag undrar hur det kommer att kännas, tänkte han. Kommer jag att sugas iväg, eller kanske bli liksom knuffad?

Det kändes inte alls. I ena ögonblicket stod han och stirrade på den lilla byn Hogsmeades hus, nästa ögonblick var det träd han stirrade på. Han vände sig om. Inget stort svart slott skymde horisonten. Det enda han kunde se bland snödrivorna utanför skogen var några enstaka träd, och ett litet, litet hus.

– Vad är det, frågade professor McGonagall plötsligt, Remus, har det hänt något?

– Jag vet inte, sade Remus. Min trollstav tycks inte fungera, men det kan ju vara något annat. Jag menar, det är fullmåne, och jag är en smula...

– Får jag se på den? avbröt McGonagall och tog staven ur Remus hand. Hmm... jag kan inte se något fel på den...

Hon svängde den några gånger och mumlade något ohörbart. Det hände absolut ingenting. Hon försökte några gånger till. Fortfarande inget resultat.

– Det är märkligt, sade hon.

Hon tog fram sitt eget spö och knackade det mot Remus stav. Ingenting hände. Med ett frustrerat uttryck i ansiktet svängde hon sitt eget spö och sade, högt, "_Lumos"!_ Hon tittade nästan förtvivlat på de andra.

– Det fungerar inte, sade hon.

De andra tog upp sina trollstavar och började också de mumla saker. Känslan av panik blev intensivare. Till slut sade Hermione det ingen riktigt ville erkänna:

– Magin fungerar inte.

– Jaha, sade Ron efter en stunds tystnad, vad gör vi då? Remus...

– Jag klarar mig, sade Remus, antar jag. Jag har druckit stormhattselixir, jag kan tänka förnuftigt. Men ni andra... och Greensleeves... vi har vårt uppdrag att tänka på.

Oliver tog ett djupt andetag.

– Jag vet inte hur det är med er, sade han och försökte låta modig, men jag klarar mig utan trollerier. Vi borde göra... något. Kanske inte anfalla direkt, men något.

– Ja, sade Hermione en smula för vasst, men vad?

– Något sorts läger, sade Harry bestämt.

– Ja, nickade Josephine, det låter som en bra idé. Det tjänar ingenting till att bara stå här och frysa.

Dessutom visste de inte när de kunde bli räddade, men det var det ingen som sade. Det var som om dem trodde att det skulle bli mindre sant om dem inte talade om det. Men sanningen var ju den, att om det fanns något här som gjorde så att trollstavar inte fungerade, hur skulle någon kunna rädda dem då?

I ett försök att tiga ihjäl den obehagliga sanningen satte de sju igång med att bygga en sorts snögrotta. De grävde ur en av de stora drivorna som hade bildats runt ett enormt träd, och hade snart fått ett riktigt mysigt litet rum. Ron ville göra det större, men, som Hermione påpekade, det var ingen bra idé.

– Våra kroppar skulle inte kunna värma upp så mycket, sade hon med förklarande röst. Den är såpass stor att vi kommer ha gott om syre, det räcker. Men kom, vi ser om alla får plats.

De kröp in i grottan. Alla fick plats, även om dem fick trängas lite. Hermione och Josephine bredde ut tre av mantlarna på golvet, och de kurade ihop sig med de andra som täcke.

– Vi har inget bättre för oss, sade McGonagall, vi kan lika gärna försöka få lite sömn. Remus, tror du att du vaknar innan... _det?_

– Det gör jag, svarade Remus. Jag tror att jag borde gå ut under transformationen...

Det märktes att han hade svårt att prata om det här.

– ... men, kom ihåg, jag har kontroll över mig själv. Jag är inte farlig.

Han lät allt annat än farlig just då.

Det fanns inte mer att säga, och snart sov alla. Jag undrar om det här verkligen är smart, var det sista Oliver tänkte innan också han gled in i en tung, drömlös sömn.

Oliver vaknade av att Remus, som hade legat bredvid honom, snabbt reste sig upp. Han satte sig upp, han också.

– Vad är det?

– Månen, viskade Remus. Det var nära att jag inte vaknade. Jag gillar inte det här stället.

Oliver förstod alltför väl vad han menade. Det låg en tung, kvävande känsla över hela platsen, som gjorde det svårt att tänka. Dessutom – en smula mer prosaiskt, kanske – höll han på att frysa tårna av sig.

– Jag följer med ut, viskade han. Jag håller på att frysa ihjäl.

Remus såg tveksam ut, eller åtminstone trodde Oliver det. Det var svårt att avgöra i mörkret.

– Låt gå, sade han till sist.

Han kröp ut ur den trånga grottan och Oliver följde efter. Ute var det mycket ljusare. Snön var nästan självlysande vit, med blå skuggor.

– Snart går den upp, mumlade Remus.

Sedan började han, till Olivers stora förvåning, ta av sig kläderna.

– Vad _gör_ du?

– De skulle gå sönder annars, sade Remus enkelt. Vargen är större än jag är.

– Hur stor? frågade Oliver nyfiket.

Remus tänkte efter ett tag.

– Tja, har du någonsin sett en varg? frågade han.

– Ja...

– Dubbelt så stor.

Tystnad. Nu låg kläderna i en prydlig hög på marken, och Remus stod och skakade i bara manteln.

– Vi går en bit bort, mumlade han och började gå.

De gick utan ett ord bort mot skogen. Plötsligt stannade Remus, och hejdade Oliver med ena handen.

– Henne hade jag glömt, sade han i en skarp viskning.

– Vem... började Oliver, sedan såg han.

De var inte ensamma. En bit bort, längre in bland träden, i mörkret, stod en kvinna. Hon hade inte ens mantel på sig. Lady Greensleeves var också varulv.

Remus såg ut att vilja säga något, men det enda som kom över hans läppar var ett egendomligt gnällande ljud. Oliver tog ett steg bakåt, och sedan ännu ett. Uttrycket i trollkarlens ansikte var en märklig och skrämmande blandning av smärta, skräck och... något annat. Oliver ville helst inte veta vad det var. Så gick månen upp.

Oliver vände sig hastigt bort. Han hade inte riktigt vant sig vid magi än, och det här var mer än han klarade av. Han började springa bort mot snögrottan.

Ett skrik skar genom luften, fyllt av smärta, men fullkomligt mänskligt. Sedan förändrades ljudet, fick en annorlunda klang. Det var en vargs tjut. Två vargars tjut.

Nu hade de andra också kommit ut ur grottan. De hade allihop sina trollstavar dragna, vilket var fullkomligt meningslöst, och alla stirrade stint på något. Oliver vände sig om för att se vad det var.

De två vargarna, båda onaturligt stora, kretsade långsamt, vaksamt, runt varandra.

– Den brunaktige är Remus, viskade Josephine.

Oliver nickade, men tog inte ögonen från kampen. För en kamp var det, även om ingen av vargarna hade gjort annat än att betrakta den andra. De sex människorna var totalt bortglömda.

Så, plötsligt, tog den ljusare grå vargen ett oväntat språng, och landade på den brune vargen. Striden utvecklades till en närkamp, med tänder långa som ett av Olivers fingrar glittrande i månskenet. Den upprivna snön under dem färgades röd när den ljusa vargen fick ett bett i benet. 

Oliver kunde knappt andas. Han ryckte till varje gång den ljusgrå vargen gjorde ett utfall. Josephine skrek högt när Remus fick ett hårt bett i ryggen.

Det var tydligt vem som hade övertaget. Den brune vargen började bli trött. Han tog sig plötsligt lös, och började löpa in mellan träden. Den silvergråa vargen följde efter.

– Vi borde nog stanna här, sade McGonagall när Harry verkade vilja ge sig iväg efter de båda varulvarna.

Harry började protestera, men en blick från den svarthåriga häxan tystade honom.

– Det är nog klokast, ja, sade han tillslut. _Professorn._

De andra tittade frågande på honom.

– Den där blicken får mig att känna mig som en förstaåring som ertappas på något förbjudet ställe, sade han förklarande.

Den natten kändes evighetslång. Det fanns inte mycket annat att göra än att sitta i snögrottan och stirra in i snöväggen. Ingen hade lust att prata, ingen hade heller ro att sova. Till slut, när natten nästan var över, hörde de ljud utanför. Snabbt tog de sig ut ur grottan.

Den brune vargen släpade sig fram genom snön. Hans ena bakben verkade obrukbart. Han lyckades ta sig nästan ända fram till dem, sedan föll han ihop i snön. Månen gick ner.

Vargen förvandlades. Den blev mindre, och pälsen försvann. Sedan var det ingen varg längre. Remus lån i snödrivan, naken, och blödande ur flera stora sår och otaliga småsår. Han rörde sig inte.

– Är han… började Josephine med darrande röst.

Oliver gick fram och böjde sig över den orörliga gestalten. Han hade sett sådana här skador, och värre, efter slagsmål i London, och han hade efter ett tag lärt sig ett och annat. Remus puls slog, och han andades, även om både pulsen och andningen var mycket, mycket svag.

– Han lever, sade Oliver. Men han kommer inte att göra det länge till om vi inte gör något.

Vad jag behöver är lite ljus, tänkte han. Han måste ha uttalat sin tanke högt, för Hermione drog fram sitt trollspö och viskade "_Lumos"._ Spetsen på spöet började lysa.

– Det fungerar, sade hon lyckligt.

Josephine tog ett steg framåt, med ett nytt hopp tänt i ögonen.

– Om magin fungerar igen, mumlade hon, då borde man kunna...

Hon nuddade försiktigt ett av såren med sitt trollspö, och viskade några invecklade magiska ord. Såret slöts.

– Det här är bara provisoriskt, sade hon. Det är bättre om Poppy gör det ordentligt senare.

– Och nu borde ni ta er tillbaka till skolan, sade Ron.

– Vad menar du med "ni"? frågade McGonagall.

– Tja, sade Ron med en axelryckning, någon borde stanna kvar här och kolla upp läget. Men Remus borde nog tillbaka till skolan så fort som möjligt.

– Och, tillfogade Harry, det borde nog ni också, professorn.

– Försöker du antyda att jag börjar bli gammal? frågade McGonagall skarpt.

– Tja... började Harry.

– Ja, fastställde Ron.

– Tack så mycket, sade McGonagall torrt. Men, som ni vill. Jag, Josephine och Remus transfererar till skolan. Vet någon var hans mantel är.

– _Accio_ mantel, sade Hermione.

Manteln uppenbarade sig i hennes händer, och hon svepte den runt Remus. Sedan lyfte McGonagall upp den medvetslöse mannen, och hon och Josephine försvann.

Oliver, Harry, Ron och Hermione började gå bort mot det lilla huset. När de var nästan framme stannade Ron till.

– Vad är det? frågade Hermione.

– Hör ni, vore det inte bättre om två av oss letade rätt på den vördade ladyn? Jag misstänker att hon är allvarligt skadad, om inte till och med död, eftersom vi kan använda magi igen.

– Det är nog ett bra förslag, sade Harry. Vilka går?

– Jag och Oliver, sade Ron. Om hon är skadad lär hon inte kunna använda särskilt mycket magi mot oss, så det räcker med en trollkarl. Men man vet aldrig vad som kan finnas i huset.

De kom överens om det, och så började Oliver och Ron gå in mot skogen.


	5. Det obligatoriska lyckliga slutet

Det var lätt att följa spåret efter de båda vargarna, snön var uppriven och rödfläckig. De gick långsamt mellan träden, och Ron hade sin trollstav beredd. Efter ett tag kom de fram till en glänta, där vargarna tydligen hade stannat. Snön var på vissa ställen helt bortsopad, och blodiga pälstussar låg utspridda. Men varken Oliver eller Ron lade märke till det. Båda två tittade bort mot gläntans andra kant. Olivers gjorde nästan omedvetet korstecknet, ett minne från en katolsk mor. Ron var vit i ansiktet och såg ut att må illa.

– Gode Gud, viskade han.

Vid ett träd låg ett blodigt bylte, en kvinnokropp. Det som en gång hade varit Emerald Smith, Greensleeves. Vid ett annat träd låg hennes huvud. Ron vände sig om, och började kräkas. Oliver kunde inte ta ögonen från sin före detta flickvän. Hon hade varit så full av liv – på ett sätt hade han faktiskt älskat henne – och nu var hon död.

Ron torkade sig om munnen med ärmen, och drog ett djupt andetag. Han svängde sin trollstav medan han mumlade något otydligt. Snart låg kroppen och huvudet på en bår, täckta av ett svart kläde. Båren höjde sig upp i luften, och stannade svävande någon meter över marken.

– Jag tror att vi transfererar tillbaka nu, sade Ron. Du skulle inte vara till mycket hjälp i huset, det är förmodligen fyllt av magiska fällor, och jag...

Han lämnade resten av meningen osagd. Istället tog han ett fast grepp om Oliver med ena armen, och svängde sin trollstav. Snart var de tillbaka i slottets värme och trygghet.

Det var sent på kvällen, när Harry och Hermione kom tillbaka. De vägrade att säga något innan de hade pratat med rektorn, och snart satt de instängda på Dumbledores kontor. När de kom ut igen gav de Oliver och Ron en kraftigt förenklad version av vad de hade upptäckt.

– Hon är – var – mugglarfödd, sade Harry, och blev biten när hon var femton år. Genom kommittén för bortskaffandet av magiska djur fick hon syn på trollkarlsvärlden, om ni förstår vad jag menar. Hon skulle avlivas, men hon lyckades rymma på något sätt.

– Hon stal en trollstav, fortsatte Hermione, och började lära sig magi. Innan hon hade fått tag på trollstaven provade hon flera andra sätt, och hon kände till mer än de flesta. Svart magi var inget problem, så snart hon fått tag i en trollstav.

– För det var svart magi som intresserade henne mest, sade Harry. Hon hade fått lida mycket, och hon ville inte vara ensam om lidandet.

– Kort sagt, sade Hermione, hon var den sorts person som Ni-vet-vem använder sig av. Han tog kontakt med henne. Lovade henne saker.

– Och hon arbetade sig uppåt, sade Harry. Hon hade lätt för att lära, och hon hämmades inte av ett uns medlidande. Hon tycks ha gjort en hänsynslös karriär.

– Hon reste runt över hela landet, sade Hermione, men hennes högkvarter verkar ha varit det där lilla huset. I går kväll kom hon tillbaka, för hennes mästare skulle skicka en uggla dit med ett viktigt besked. Resten vet ni.

– Resten vet vi, nickade Ron. Vi hittade henne ute i skogen.

– Död? frågade Harry.

– Jag har aldrig sett en dödare människa, svarade Ron och rös. Hon hade fått huvudet avslitet.

– Huvudet avslitet? frågade Hermione med halvkvävd röst.

– Det är en av de få saker som kan döda en varulv, sade Harry. Det är – vad är det nu... silver, en påle genom hjärtat eller halshuggning, och så något mer. Det var något med vitlök också.

– Vad gjorde ni av henne? frågade Hermione plötsligt. Var finns kroppen?

– Det har jag ingen som helst aning om, sade Ron, och jag vill sannerligen inte se den mer.

– Professor McGonagall, sade Oliver, mötte oss så snart vi hade kommit in på slottsområdet. Hon sade att hon skulle ta hand om det.

Helvete, tänkte han, jag börjar till och med prata som dem! "Så snart", vad är det för ett uttryck? Inget för en som har bott på Londons gator i alla fall.

– Jag går och pratar med Minerva, sade Hermione och lämnade rummet.

– Vad ska hon nu göra? frågade Harry. Jag förstår inte vad hon kan vilja...

– Min käre vän, sade Ron med låtsat allvar, ingen levande man har någonsin förstått en kvinna.

Så sant, tänkte Oliver.

Oliver hade trott, att nu när Greensleeves var död, så var allt avklarat. Han hade haft fullkomligt fel. I den lilla stugan hade Harry och Hermione – och en hel massa andra häxor och trollkarlar – funnit mängder av intressant material. De hade händerna fulla av lösa trådar som behövde bindas upp – namn på folk som måste kollas upp, och så vidare i all oändlighet. Oliver hjälpte till så gott han kunde, med att lösa uppgifter i mugglarvärlden. Han hade flyttat in tillsammans med Harry och Ron i deras trevliga, om än stökiga, lägenhet mitt i London.

Dessutom var han nu ägare till en smärre förmögenhet, åtminstone om man jämförde med den lön han hade haft på sitt förra jobb. Harry vill absolut dela arvet efter sin familj med honom. Att Oliver – eller egentligen hans far – var officiellt förklarad arvlös ville Harry inte lyssna på. Allt tycktes ordna upp sig för Oliver. Och så levde han lycklig i alla sina dagar...

Men det stämde inte riktigt. Det var en sak som saknades, och Ron nämnde det en kväll när de satt framför den öppna spisen.

– Harry, har du sett Remus på sistone?

Harry skakade på huvudet.

– Jag trodde att det var du som höll kontakten med honom, sade han.

Båda två vände sig samtidigt mot Oliver.

– Jag har inte sett honom sedan den där kvällen, sade Oliver, och det är... vad blir det... nästan fyra veckor sedan.

– Konstigt, påpekade Ron. När jag tänker efter har jag inte hört Josephine säga ett ord om honom, för den delen.

– Vad sägs om att vi hälsar på uppe på slottet? föreslog Harry. Det skulle vara trevligt att träffa professor Dumbledore också, för att inte tala om Hermione och Josephine.

Redan nästa kväll transfererade de till Hogsmeade.

Hermione satt i biblioteket. Det var inget konstigt med det, Hermione hade tillbringat halva dagarna i biblioteket sedan sitt första år på Hogwarts. Det konstiga var att hon inte läste. Visst, hon hade en bok – "Invecklade elixir" av Paracelsus – uppslagen framför sig, men hon läste inte. Hon tänkte.

Hon rullade upp den lilla biten pergament igen. Texten var bara halvt läslig. Brevet hade flugits med uggla genom flera snöstormar, misstänkte Hermione, för det var verkligen illa åtgånget. Det spelade ingen roll. Hon hade skrivit av texten i sin gröna anteckningsbok. Det var ingredienserna till ett elixir av något slag, och Hermione var säker på att hon hade sett de flesta förut. Hon mindes bara inte var. Det var så irriterande! Hon skulle antagligen bli tvungen att läsa igenom en massa böcker med trolldrycker i, helt i onödan. Okej, om det nu måste göras, så var det bäst att sätta igång.

Hermione rycktes ur sin läsning av att dörren smälldes igen. Josephine kom gående med snabba steg, och satte sig bredvid Hermione. Hon hade tårar i ögonen och våta kinder.

– Han vill inte kännas vid mig, snyftade hon. Han bara sitter och stirrar och vägrar att svara.

Hermione behövde inte fråga vem det var. Remus hade betett sig underligt, ända sedan han blev friskförklarad av madam Pomfrey. Det hade tagit tre dryga veckor för det största såret att helas, och några dagar till innan febern gick ner, och Josephine hade knappt kunnat sova på hela tiden. Och nu – han svarade inte ens på tilltal.

– Vad är det du gör? frågade Josephine plötsligt och torkade ögonen med ärmen. Ska jag hjälpa till?

Några timmar senare var det middag, och de hade fortfarande inte hittat något.

– Vi fortsätter efter maten, sade Hermione. Men bara om du vill, förstås.

– Naturligtvis, svarade Josephine.

De ställde tillbaka böckerna och började gå mot matsalen. I matsalsdörren stötte de ihop med Harry, Ron och Oliver.

– Var har du din kille? frågade Harry Josephine.

– Min kille? frågade Josephine.

– Remus, sade Ron.

– Remus? skrattade Josephine. Vi är bara vänner, inget mer.

Naturligtvis, tänkte Hermione, det är för hans skull de kommer. Hon förklarade snabbt vad som hade hänt. Oliver, av alla människor, blev mörk i ögonen.

– Jag tror att jag ska gå och snacka lite med honom, sade han bistert. Han har fortfarande samma rum?

– Jaa... sade Hermione dröjande, men ska du verkligen...

– Ja, det ska jag.

Oliver började gå mot trapporna.

– Nej, sade Ron efter en stunds tystnad, om vi skulle gå in nu? Jag står här och svälter ihjäl.

Vad Oliver än gjorde, så måste det ha varit effektivt. En kvart senare kom han in i matsalen, tillsammans med Remus. Båda två satte sig bredvid Hermione, Josephine och de andra utan ett ord.

– Vad gjorde du? viskade Hermione till Oliver. Fick du reda på vad som hade hänt?

Oliver nickade.

– Vår gode vän varulven hade lite problem med att han hade dödat en människa, sade han torrt. Han verkade tycka att han inte riktigt var värd att leva. Så jag berättade en del saker som jag och några av mina vänner har gjort.

– Vad då?

Oliver berättade. Hermione bleknade.

– Jag överdrev, naturligtvis, sade Oliver. Men jag fick reda på en rätt intressant sak. Visste du att den kära ladyn var vår väns Alpha, vargen som bet... Hermione? Vart är du på väg?

Hermione hade rest sig, och sprang ut ur matsalen. Hon krockade med ett gäng elever vid dörren, men brydde sig inte om det. Nu förstod hon äntligen...

Hon stannade inte förrän hon hade kommit till sitt rum. Där satte hon sig vid skrivbordet, och nästan slet upp den gröna anteckningsboken. Det stämde! "Enhörningshorn, tre uns. Digitalis, ett gram... Silver, en sikel. Tre droppar blod från..." Där hade ordet varit utsuddat, men Hermione förstod vad det skulle stå. "Tre droppar blod från din Alpha." Det var receptet på elixiret som hon hade letat efter så länge, det var boten mot lychantropi!

Hermione tog fram en liten kittel ur ett skåp. Där hade hon elixiret som hon hade bryggt förut, innan hon kände till de två sista ingredienserna. Resten av receptet var nämligen detsamma som hon hade hittat i en gammal bok. Hon tog upp en sikel ur fickan och släppte ner den i kitteln. Drycken, som först hade varit mörkgrön, blev nu silveraktig. Hon kände efter i den andra fickan. Där låg en liten glasflaska, som hon tog upp. Flaskan var fylld med mörkrött blod. Blod från Remus Alpha.

"– Vad gjorde ni av henne? frågade Hermione plötsligt. Var finns kroppen?

– Det har jag ingen som helst aning om, sade Ron, och jag vill sannerligen inte se den mer.

– Professor McGonagall, sade Oliver, mötte oss så snart vi hade kommit in på slottsområdet. Hon sade att hon skulle ta hand om det.

Det är klart, tänkte Hermione, hon tar hand om det mesta.

– Jag går och pratar med Minerva, sade hon och lämnade rummet.

Minerva visade henne kroppen utan frågor. Hermione förklarade att man kanske kunde få nytta av en DNA-analys. Det var ett mugglarsätt att ta reda på vem en människa var. Minerva nickade och sade att hon förstod. Det syntes att hon ljög, men Hermione orkade inte ge sig in i en längre förklaring.

När hon gick därifrån hade hon en flaska med lite av Greensleeves blod, och några hårstrån."

Aldrig hade hon trott att hon skulle få nytta av blodet till något annat. Men det fick hon alltså. Men darrande händer drog hon ur proppen ur flaskan och hällde tre droppar i kitteln. Elixiret började fräsa och bubbla. Den metalliska glansen var kvar, men nu var drycken djupröd. Hermione hällde upp den i en bägare, sedan började hon springa tillbaka mot matsalen.

Samtliga elever i salen stirrade förvånat och nyfiket på henne när hon lyckats ta sig fram till Remus. Hon brydde sig inte om dem.

– Drick! flämtade hon, och räckte Remus bägaren.

Han lyfte den till munnen och smakade på drycken. Sedan ställde han ifrån sig bägaren på bordet, med en min som om den innehöll gift.

– Jag kan inte drick det där, Hermione, det är silver i det.

– Du måste, sade Hermione.

Så såg hon något bakom Remus axel. Månen höll på att gå upp – _fullmånen!_ – och han hade inte druckit stormhattselixir.

– Du _måste_ dricka, upprepade hon.

Hon drog fram sitt trollspö. Om han förvandlades måste hon vara beredd.

Remus vände sig om, och fick syn på månen. Han blev askgrå i ansiktet och började skaka i hela kroppen. Eleverna i salen började dra sig tillbaka, med skräckslagna miner.

Remus ryckte åt sig bägaren och tömde den.

Alla verkade hålla andan. Remus, som hade rest sig upp när Hermione kom, sjönk långsamt ner på knä. Hans ansikte var förvridet av smärta, och av något annat. Hermione kunde nästan se konturerna av en enorm varg runt honom. Och sedan – ingenting. Remus ansikte slätades ut, och vargen tycktes försvinna. Hermione stoppade undan trollspöet och hjälpte honom upp på fötter.

Remus stirrade på månen, och det började rinna tårar ner för hans kinder. Han vände sig mot Hermione, och kramade henne så hårt att hon knappt kunde andas. Sedan – och det gav henne verkligen svårt att andas – kysste han henne.

Så sjönk han ihop i Josephines armar, med axlarna skakande av gråt. Hermione såg att Josephine också hade tårar i ögonen.

– Om de där två någonsin mer säger att de bara är vänner, sade Oliver torrt, så tänker jag inte tro dem.


End file.
